1000pointsfandomcom-20200213-history
What Greatest Hits interrupts
UK Series UK 9x03 Ryan: Hi, we'll be back to your movie All Hands on Dick, in a moment. UK 10x01 Ryan: We'll be back to your regularly scheduled show, Touched by an Uncle, in just a moment. UK 10x04 Ryan: Hi, we'll be back to your movie, The Man who would be Queen, in just a few moments. UK 10x09 Ryan: Hi, we'll be back to our feature presentation, Men in Back, in just one moment. ABC/ABCFamily Seasons US-103 Ryan: "Hi. Sorry to interrupt. We'll be back to the 24-Hour Drew Carey Network in just a moment." US-106 Ryan: "Hi. We interrupt the commercial to bring you another commercial." US-108 Ryan: "Hi, we'll be back to your movie Buns of Navarone in just a minute, but first..." US-113 Ryan: "Hi. We'll return you to the 24-Hour Drew Carey Network in just a moment, but first..." US-114 Ryan: "Hello, we'll return you to your movie The Man Who Would Be Queen in just one moment, but first..." US-118 Colin: "We'll be back to the wildlife movie, Bertha the Dyslexic Ephalent, but first..." US-116 Ryan: "Hi. We'll return you to Suddenly Snoozin' in just a moment, but first have we got a deal for you." US-121 Ryan: "Hi. We'll return you to your movie, Hoedown: The Never Ending Story, in just a moment." US-209 Colin: "We'll be right back to our nature documentary, Lippy, the Lemming With an Alternate Lifestyle, in just a second." US-206 Colin: "We'll be back to our nature documentary, Baggy, the Anorexic Elephant, in just a second." US-201 Ryan: "Hi. We'll be back to your special movie Full of Monty in just a moment, but first..." US-223 Ryan: "Hi. We'll return you to your movie presentation of The Man Who Would Be Don King in just a moment, but first..." US-215 Colin: "Hi, we'll soon return you to the dyslexic theater production of Bitty Bitty Chang Chang in just a second." US-228 Colin: "We'll be back to our low-budget musical comedy, Three Brides For a Brother, in just a second." US-233 Colin: "We'll be right back to our nature documentary, Schlomo: the Kosher Penguin, in just a second." US-214 Ryan: "Hi. We'll return you to Suddenly Snoozin' in just a moment, but first, have we got a deal for you. US-236 Colin: "Hi. We'll be back to the Friar's Club Roast of Nelson Mandela in just a second." US-237 Ryan: "Hi. We'll be back to our movie To Heck and Back in just a moment." US-238 Colin: We'll be back to our nature documentary Hood: The Circumsized Cobra in just a second." US-312 Colin: "Hi. We'll be right back to the missing-letter production of When Harry Et Sally in just a second." US-319 Colin: "Hi. We'll be back to our politically-correct production of The Good, the Bad and The Beauty-Impaired." US-341 Colin: "We'll be right back to our FOX premiere of Alien Oddities with E.T. the Extra-Testical in just a second." US-301 Colin: "We'll be right back to our scheduled documentary, X-Men: The Story of Transexuals in just a second." US-322 Ryan: "Hi. We'll be back to The Heidi Fleiss Story: What Lies Beneath in just a moment." US-327 Colin: "Hi. We'll be right back to the missing-letter theater production of City Lickers in just a second." US-307 Colin: "Hi. We'll be right back to our documentary on impotence: Shaken, Not Stirred, in just a second." US-310 Colin: "Hi. We'll be back to the wrong emphasis theatre production of What's New? PUSSYCAT?! in just a second. US-331 Colin: "We'll be back to our afternoon special, The Little Red Engine That Got Five-to-Ten For Arson." US-338 Colin: "Hi, we'll be back to our nature documentary Salty the Sweating Ferret in just a second. US-339 Colin: "Hi. We'll be back to the extra-letter theater production of Beauty and the Breast in just a second." US-420 Colin: "Hi. We'll be right back to our wildlife documentary, Funky the Diarrhetic Hippo, in just a second." US-418 Ryan: "Hi. We'll be back to your movie Crouching Tiger, Hidden Drag Queen in just a minute." US-417 Colin: "Hi, we'll be right back to Humpty Dumpty: The Early Years in just a second." US-416 Ryan: "Hi. We'll return you to uh The Blue Shoes Diaries in just a moment, but first..." US-404 Colin: "Hi. We'll be back to our panel discussion on heart problems in The Angina Monologues in just a second." US-517 Colin: "Hi, we'll be back to A Very Brady Bris in just a second." US-513 Colin: "Hi. We'll be right back to our documentary on proctologists in love, Somebody Up There Likes Me, in just a second." US-601 Colin: "Hi. We'll be right back to Crouching Tiger, Screaming Siegfried & Roy in just a second." US-612 Colin: "Hi. We'll be back to Yankee Doodle Gandhi in just a second, but first..." US-426 Ryan: "We don't know what you're watching, so we're not gonna tell you we're gonna return you to it. / Colin: Oh, w-...we're watching Animal Porn! Mary Had a Little Lamb. We'll be back in just a second..." US-602 Colin: "Hi. We'll be right back to our documentary on stomach rashes, Talcum in the Middle, in just a second." US-348 Ryan: "Hi. We'll be back to The Drew Carey Show in just a minute." US-347 Ryan: "Hi. We'll return you to your movie Men in Back in just a moment, but first have we got a deal for you." US-314 Colin: "Hi. We'll be back to the wrong emphasis theatre production of What? Love Has to Do with It? in just a second." US-346 Ryan: "We interrupt your special movie presentation of I'm a Stud for just a moment while we have a deal for you." US-7001 Colin: "Hi. We'll be right back to Jerry Van Dyke, Jerry Vale, Jerry Lewis, and Jerry the cartoon mouse in Anton Chekhov's The Jerry Orchard in just a second." US-7008 Colin: "Hi, we'll be right back in our documentary in how a species goes instinct, in The Making of Ryan's Shoes, in just a second." US-7015 Colin: "Hi. We'll be right back to our documentary about the supernatural sex trade, The Amityville Whore in just a second." US-7016 Colin: "Hi. We'll be back to the misplaced emphasis theater production of What? Women Want? in just a second." US-7020 Colin: "Hi. We'll be right back to Innuendo, a documentary about Italian suppositories, in just a second. US-8002 Ryan: We'll return you to your classic TV presentation of Nanny and the Wrestler in just a minute, but first... US-8012 Colin: We'll be right back to our documentary on castration, "The Sopranos"; in just a second. US-8008 Ryan: Hi, we'll return you to your special movie presentation of "Return of the Jedi Clampett" in just a moment but first we have a special gift just for you. theCW Seasons US-9x09 Colin: "We'll be right back to theCW remake of "Grumpy Old Men" with Justin Timberlake and Fetus, in just one second." US-9x12 Colin: We'll be right back to our all turkey production of "Gone with The Wind", Starring Cluck Goble; in just a second. US-10x04 Colin: Hi we'll be right back to our porno medical drama, "50 Shades of Grey's Anatomy", in just a second. US-10x09 Colin: We'll be right back to our saucy horror movie, "Buffy the Vampire Layer"; in just a second. US-10x14 Colin: We'll be right back to our documentary on people who bag groceries, fighting for the right to operate machines that make orange juice in; Baggers can't be Juicers, in just a second. Ryan: Oh well we're outta time! Navigation Return to Greatest Hits